The present invention relates to a fluid faucet, and more particularly to a faucet incorporating a controlling means to discharge a fluid when a body is sensed to be close enough to the faucet.
The known fluid faucets, e.g. water faucets are closed and opened by rotating their handwheels. It is our experience that the handwheels are prone to contaminations of various kinds. Moreover, it will make the situation worse for the handwheels of a public building. Besides, for the output of a uniform mixed fluid one must separately set the opening amounts of two faucets on two fluid suppliers. To the applicant's knowledge, at present, there is not a faucet which can accommodate the discharging quantities of two fluid only by an adjusting medium or bears no handwheel.